The ankle is a joint that acts much like a hinge. The joint is formed by the union of three bones. The ankle bone is the talus. The top of the talus fits inside a socket that is formed by the lower end of the tibia, and the fibula, the small bone of the lower leg. Arthritis, bone degeneration and/or injury can cause ankle joint deterioration resulting in pain, reduced range of motion, and decreased quality of life. In many cases, physicians are recommending ankle replacement surgery with an implant as an option.
Available ankle replacement systems include, for example, the “INBONE” ™ system sold by Wright Medical Technologies of Arlington, Tenn. The “INBONE” ™ system includes a talar tray component with stem, which fit into a resectioned distal end of the tibia. A poly insert having a concave distal surface is joined to the tibial tray. A talar dome and stem are implanted in a resectioned proximal end of the talus. The poly insert is configured to articulate with the talar dome.
Associated tools enable the physician to immobilize the foot, while the physician performs appropriate drilling and resectioning of the bones, and implants the prosthetic ankle. An example of such a tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,246.
Improved devices and methods are desired.